Chains Extended
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok, many people have asked me to make this fic a chapter so I have. Here it is
1. Chapter 1

Chains- Extended

Chains- Extended

Disclaimer:

Itachi: Why the hell are you remaking this?

Larid: because I for some reason feel bad that you don't have a bigger part...

Sasuke: You're crazy...

Itachi: shut up little brother. pokes head

Sasuke: OW!!

Larid: giggle Alright, I'll admit it... I THINK ITACHI IS HOTT!!

Itachi: grins and pulls her near him what did you just say sweetheart?

Larid: I said you were hott, I didn't say I'd do anything with you. Anyway, since you two are the only ones in the beginning you have to do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: What about Sakura?

Larid: She'll come in later don't worry.

Sasuke: Alright, Larid doesn't own Naruto or Sakura and me. Or my weasel of a Nii-san...

Itachi: What was that?

Sasuke: nothing...

Itachi: I thought so... She wants to own us, but she doesn't so don't sue her for using us. Also she tries not to get out of character with people, but some stories force her too, so don't flame her for it. You may criticize it, but not yell at her for it.

Larid: thanks... Also I understand I made Sasuke out of character last time, but with this story I'll explain why that happened. Also, I am kinda forced to make a slight original character... but don't worry, she dies. She's just a reason why Itachi goes after Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke: thanks, now I don't seem like a loser...

Larid: Enjoy the fanfiction!!

Chapter one: Captured

Itachi POV

Deidara was killed trying to kill his brother. Itachi stood in the rain looking up to the sky. Kisame could have sworn he was crying, but he wasn't. He never wanted to kill his brother. He just wanted to take his eyes so that he did not have to deal with darkness. That was all he wanted. Suddenly, there was a girl Itachi caught staring at them. Itachi looked down to look at her. He always showed his sharingan, but she did not seem scared.

"I'll take care of this..." Kisame said walking toward her, however, Itachi stopped him.

"No... I will." He said walking to the woman who did not move an inch away. He looked at this girl, and put her under genjitsu. She seemed scared, but she did not back away.

"Who are you?" Itachi said to this girl.

The girl went from panting from the pain to standing upright and grinning. "Itachi Uchiha... You're more handsome then I thought."

Itachi scoffed, and was ready to knock her out, when she closed her eyes.

"I know what you're going to try and do to me. If you value your life, you should listen to what I have to say Itachi-san." She said with another grin.

"Hn... what? A small girl like you can kill me?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No." She said opening her eyes and looking up to his. "Sasuke will."

Itachi just had to let out a snigger. "He's too wea..."

"Don't believe me huh?" she said smirking taking out a book. She flipped through the pages, and found what Itachi did not expect. She handed it to him, and he was shocked. It was a Manga, but it seemed to show events of the future, because he could see from the previous pages what the fight between his little brother and Deidara must have been like.

What Itachi saw on this strange manuscript was his death. He was lying on the ground with blood streaming from his mouth. Sasuke was standing with a shocked look on his face staring into the air. Itachi was dead from exertion.

"It's over" is what Sasuke said in this scene. Above this, captions stated that Itachi was finally dead.

"How... what..." Itachi said. He didn't know what to say. How would someone know about this...

"I'm a psychic who created this series." It's called something different from Naruto. "The Uchiha Chronicles" LOL she said smiling. "My name is Kyoko, and I don't really care for the good to win. I particularly like it when the bad guys win over good. So I'm willing to help. If I'm correct, Sasuke-kun has just fought Deidara-san right?"

"Uh... yes..." Itachi said. He was still amazed of what he had just seen.

"Ah... well since the only useful thing about me besides being psychic is being a tracker, then I think we should find him. He'd be resting in some place, but I can't tell where. My younger sister is with them as well. I would love to see her dead." She said smirking to herself.

Itachi grinned. "Lead the way."

Kyoko grinned and started walking to where she felt her sister's chakra.

Sasuke POV

After killing Orocimaru, Sasuke took three others from different hideouts to form a platoon. First was a boy named Suigetsu. He was training to be one of the seven swordsmen, but Orocimaru took him for experiments. Than he went to a prison to get their prison guard, Karin. At first she didn't want to leave her prisoners, but after Sasuke told Suigetsu to go and release them all, she showed a completely different side of her.

Karin sat down next to Sasuke, and practically tried to grope him. _I thought she hated me for killing Orocimaru..._ he thought angrily. Thankfully before she could do anything to him, Suigetsu walked in and Karin backed off. Sasuke said allowed that Karin changed her mind, and that she was coming. Sasuke grinned slightly as she angrily gave in.

He than went and got a psychotic man named Juugo. One side of him was a killing machine, and the other never wanted to hurt anyone. He was actually the source of the curse mark. Only Sasuke could control his homicidal impulses.

Than they went to an Uchiha place which was run by nin-cats. They got supplies and clothes, and were finally on their way to find Itachi. One time while Sasuke was alone in the woods, he met with two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi. It all ended with Deidara blowing himself up to kill both Sasuke and Tobi. However, Sasuke quickly summoned a gigantic snake and went into its stomach so that he could survive. After his teammates found him, they took him somewhere to heal.

However, Karin seemed to sense something, and started freaking out.

"What's with you?" Suigetsu asked her.

"My... my sister is coming this way...and..." before she could say anything else, Itachi Uchiha burst through the door and attacked Karin.

He held her up as he slowly put his head toward his little brother. "Hello Sasuke. I hear you've been looking for me."

"Itachi..." he said getting up and going to get his sword, however, a woman who had long blonde hair and glasses came in and held him back.

"Your not going anywhere. Your _hurt _remember?" the girl said grinning as she held onto the Uchiha with all her might.

"Kyoko you bitch! Let go of my Sasuke!" Karin yelled, but than she was silent as Itachi used his Mangekyo to hurt her.

"finally... I was waiting for her to shut up." He said smiling at Itachi.

"Itachi..." Sasuke repeated angrily.

"Aren't you going to run at me like before?" he asked slyly after Kyoko let him go.

Than Juugo started to go crazy again as he attacked Itachi...

"JUUGO STOP!!" Sasuke said, however, Kisame came in with his sword unwrapped, and hit him hard in the stomach slicing his skin to pieces. He than hit him a few more times killing him. Sasuke didn't care if they died. He just needed them to find Itachi. But how did they know where he was?

"Kisame!" Suigetsu said. He than grabbed Zabuza's old sword and attacked. They fought as Itachi came closer to his brother.

"you're just going to stand there?" Sasuke asked his brother angrily. He tried to get up, but Itachi just pinned him to the wall as he did before.

"Don't you ever learn foolish little brother?" he smirked. He took Sasuke's own sword and sliced his side. Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi let go of him. He knocked him out and that was the end of it.

Kyoko's POV

Kyoko finally had her plans in order. Kisame killed Suigetsu so that he wouldn't kill kisame, Juugo was dead so he wouldn't go all crazy, and Karin was knocked out by the Mangekyo Sharingan. All she needed was for Itachi to give her what she wanted. They went to an Akatsuki hideout where there was a dungeon, and chained Sasuke up to a wall. She took his clothes off because it was raining outside, and it was more fun if he was half-naked. It was very cold in this dungeon, because the windows were broken.

What she wanted to do was make her sister suffer by forcing Sasuke and she to have sex in front of her. She would have raped him before Itachi went after his eyes; however the Mangekyo was a better punishment.

She told them to make a bed where he could be comfortable. They looked at her strangely at this request, but Itachi trusted her. Thank god he did. Otherwise she'd probably be dead by now. Sasuke would not be awake for a while now, so Kyoko and Itachi talked for a while. Karin was left in the room with everyone else who was dead, and she herself was left for dead.

Itachi and she were in a room alone, because Kisame was on guard.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked her.

She smirked. "I might as well tell you what I'm really about." She said with a sarcastic sigh. "While my sister has a thing for Sasuke, I have a huge thing for you. Not to mention I think you should try to restore the clan yourself and make it stronger then it ever was. If Sasuke was to, it would be as weak as ever."

Itachi stared at her, and then smirked. "So that's what your after?" he said now moving closer to Kyoko.

_Ha, I win Karin._ She thought to herself. She knew that she tried to seduce Sasuke, but it didn't work. Itachi on the other hand, must not be as serious as everyone thought. Itachi deactivated his sharingan he always had activated to reveal his dark orbs. Kyoko always loved Uchiha eyes.

Itachi smiled. "Well I never thought of that." He said now whispering into Kyoko's ears seductively. Kyoko trembled as his left hand touched her side lightly now pulling her toward her.

"I'm guessing you want to be the one to carry them?" he asked now moving his hand to her breast and squeezed to make her squirm. Itachi liked this. He never did this to a woman before. He leaned down and kissed Kyoko's neck, causing her to moan. She then started feeling all over Itachi's body, but the cloak was in the way. She unsnapped the cloak, and resumed her traveling all over his body. She smiled when she felt his big hard bulge in his pants.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private...?" She said grinning at him. He grinned as well, and took her hand leading her to his room. He suddenly stopped, and grabbed Sasuke's sword, and the clothes that she took off him beforehand. She wanted Itachi to have them in his room, so that it could act like a trophy.

The clothes fell on the floor when they entered the room however, because Itachi picked her up and slammed her onto the bed. Itachi took off the cloak and put it on the rack near the door. Kyoko blushed, because she loved seeing his muscles through his tight black shirt, which he took off immediately. Kyoko then took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her bra and panties. She started taunting Itachi by massaging her own breasts and starting to moan. Itachi then climbed in the bed with her, and took her arms and pinned them above her.

Kyoko moaned as he then thrust his bulge hard into her pussy which was wet the moment they were alone.

"No one torchers me _Kyoko_." He said grinning at her with his onyx eyes. Itachi then while holding himself inside her, started to play with her breasts. His fingertips brushed against her now hard nipples. He then started kissing her neck seductively.

"Itachi..." she moaned in his ear. "I've waited for you..."

Itachi grinned. "Well you have me now." He said now going for her bra and taking it off slowly and threw it on the ground. He cupped his right hand around one, as he started sucking on the other. The left hand was still keeping Kyoko's arms away from doing anything. The then slowly lifted his bulge away as she moaned at the separation. He took off her panties throwing it where he threw her bra and started playing with her clit.

He finally let go of her arms, and they immediately wrapped around Itachi's strong body. They went from his shoulders down his torso to his pants. She slowly took off his pants with his boxers revealing a very big, veiny, pulsating cock. She felt hotter as she saw it.

Kyoko suddenly flipped them so that she could taste him. She first massaged it, and then started teasing the tip a bit. However she remembered that he was not going to let her torcher him. So she plunged her entire mouth around it. Itachi groaned in pleasure as she did so. She sucked harder and harder causing it to grow larger.

Itachi couldn't take it. He was feeling the juices flowing, so he stopped her and flipped her over quite roughly. He was again face to face with her. He finally thrust his entire shaft inside her. She screamed his name with pleasure. Itachi began thrusting in and out of her quite roughly. She didn't mind. She enjoyed the ride. Itachi never felt what it was like inside a woman before. He loved this new feeling.

Her pussy was so tight, and bleeding with this new change. She held onto his neck as he got faster and faster just what she expected from an Uchiha. Finally she felt herself climaxing and so was Itachi by all his groaning.

Itachi was indeed climaxing. He closed his eyes as he felt it coming. He held onto her tighter as it all left him. He thrust himself hard into her, as it all shot out like a new volcano. After what felt like five minutes, Itachi was left panting and staring at Kyoko who was panting just as hard as he was. He flopped over and layer on her right side with his left arm under her. They lifted the covers over them both, and just lay there cuddling for a little while.

"Kyoko, why did we give my foolish little brother a comfortable bed and such?" Itachi finally asked her.

She grinned. "I think he should loose his virginity before he dies don't you think? And what better way but to chain him up and find some slut to fuck him?"

Itachi grinned now. "I get it. It would torcher him not to be able to get to me and the fact that he will be in there for a while I can just let him die and take his eyes for my own." He then kissed her. "And we can restore my clan together."

The next day around noon, Itachi decided to see how his brother was doing. He didn't wake until about give minutes after he entered the room.

Sasuke's POV

The next thing Sasuke knew, his arms were chained up in some prison cell. He was lying in a strangely comfortable bed.

"I see your awake little brother." Itachi said from behind the bars.

"What do you want Itachi?" he said trying to keep his pride. He was pissed that he was caught unawares and that he still couldn't beat his brother.

"Oh you'll see what I want soon enough." He said now walking away. "By the way, your friend Suigetsu is dead." He said slamming the door.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. After all he planned, it all backfired. He then looked down at his clothes. He realized that he was just in his boxers. He still had that horrible gash that Itachi gave him with his own sword. If he wasn't weakened from Deidara, he would have been able to fight Itachi, but he was still recovering. Now the rest of team snake were dead. The cell he was in was cold and dark. He couldn't see a thing. The chains were loosened, but he could see that there was a crank that pulled the chains to the wall more.

Sasuke tried so hard to get out with no avail. After a while, his body was getting tired, so he tried to fall asleep. However the pain was too great. Every time he tried, the wound would make him cringe. He tried to reach for the covers that were below him, but he couldn't reach. Either the pain stopped him, or it was the fact that the chains were too short.

He sighed. _So after all that I die in some dark, cold prison cell? _He thought to himself.

Itachi's POV

When Itachi came out of the dungeon, he was greeted with Kyoko; however she was not as happy as he remembered.

"My sister's revived." She said upset.

"How?"

"I don't know, but we better find her before she finds us." She said taking his hand and leading him to where she had already had Kisame ready to go. They ran with Kyoko in the lead so that she could show the way to her sister. Suddenly she stopped. She saw that Tobi was having some fun with a group from Konoha. She saw that Karin was among them acting annoyed at Sakura Haruno.

"Wait here. I can't let them overreact with you with me. I'm not wearing a cloak remember?" she said seductively kissing Itachi and then leaving.

"You two together now?" Kisame asked him.

"Yes, do you have a problem Kisame?"

"No..." he said with a grin.

They watched as Kyoko had her fun.

"Hello sister." She said with a grin.

"Kyoko!" she said about to lunge at her now.

"Calm down little Karin." She said grinning.

"Wait, _you're _her sister?!" Sakura said angrily.

"Great, you know me..."

"WHERE'S SASUKE!!" Karin, Naruto, and Sakura said at the exact same time.

Kyoko grinned. "Calm down Kyuubi." She said pushing him away. "I've come for my sister and I have no intension on helping, capturing, or hurting any of you at the moment."

"What do you want with me then."

"If I told you then little Sakura would get upset." She smiled at the pink haired girl, who got even angrier.

"YOU MEAN YOUR GONNA MAKE HER DO SOMETHING WITH SASUKE-KUN AREN"T YOU!!"

"Yes." She said plainly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" sakura yelled and ran to her, but Kyoko dodged it and Sakura hit a tree instead. She laughed.

Karin then ran toward her. Kyoko just grinned and caught her arm and broke her wrist. She grinned at the irony of the one meeting between Sasuke and Itachi three years ago. "You can never hurt me Karin. Your always the weaker one. You were useless to Sasuke weren't you?"

"No!" she attacked with her other hand, but Kyoko stabbed her with her kunai in a very vital spot. "Oh well, I guess he's gonna have to do necrophilia..." she said to herself. However Naruto then attacked her.

"WE WERE USING HER TO FIND SASUKE!!" he yelled as Kyuubi started showing. Before Kyoko could react, or Itachi for that matter, he sent a Rasengan right into her stomach. It practically went right through her. She was sent flying to where Itachi and Kisame were hiding.

"KYOKO!!" Itachi said running over to her. He held her in his arms as she coughed up some blood.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...Ita...chi..." she said with a tear streaming down her cheek. Itachi held her tight. Then lifted up his eyes that were filled with Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What are we gonna do?" Kisame asked.

Itachi grinned psychotically. "I need to restore my clan to make it stronger... since she's dead I have to use someone else." He grinned, and used a jitzu to make them all separated from each other.

Sakura's POV

Sakura, Naruto, and a few others were on the search for Itachi so that they could bring him to Konoha in order to lure Sasuke back. However, along the way they were separated somehow. All she remembered was a huge bang and she was away from her group. Sakura was in the middle of the woods. She was frightened, because she was separated from her nindog as well so she could not find them easily. Even though she didn't like that bitch Karin at all, she wished she did not get herself killed. By her own sister of all people. At least Naruto was able to kill her sister, but what about Itachi? He had to be around here... right?

Suddenly she saw someone walking toward her. She put up her defenses getting ready to fight, when she realized it was Sasuke. She could not even move. It was like he froze her. He suddenly backed her up to a tree. He silently touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as he also silently went to her ear, and kissed her earlobe.

"I see you love my brother... Sakura_-chan._"

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes to face Itachi Uchiha. He had tricked her into thinking he was Sasuke. How could she miss that! She trained herself to resist that type of thing. She was about to punch him with her insane strength, but he showed her his Mangekyo stopping her.

"You can't run away from me _Sakura_..." he said grinning. Suddenly her world went dark.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up in a dark, dimly-lit bedroom. She was stripped of her clothing except for her underwear. She looked to the side, to see Itachi's dark figure staring at her with his normal sharingan. "Good morning Sakura." He said simply.

Sakura was scared. She didn't know what to do now. Itachi grinned and put his Akatsuki cloak onto the coat hanger. Sakura could see that he was _very_ built. If it wasn't for the long hair and the lines on his nose, she could see an older version of Sasuke. Sakura unknowingly blushed as he came closer and crawled onto the bed over her.

Itachi grinned. "I see your blushing..." he whispered into her ear and than kissed her neck.

"What... what do you want with me..." she managed to say.

Itachi then grinned and looked into her eyes with his normal eyes staring into her emerald ones. "I want to rebuild my clan and make it stronger." He said with the sexiest voice ever. He than kissed Sakura on the lips, and slowly forced his tongue in hers.

Sakura was into the kiss at first, but then pushed away.

"No!" she said her breath hardened.

"If you don't give in, I'm going to have to force you." He said now holding her arms above her with one hand and starting to take off her bra with the other.

"NO!! Not... you..." she moaned as he started massaging her breast.

"Than whom... who do you want to cause your blossom to bloom?" he asked her trying to be seductive.

"Sas... Sasuke..." she moaned. He immediately grinned and went to face her.

"So you want my foolish little brother to fuck you? Is that it?" he said with a snigger. Sakura stared at his psychotic face scared to death as he lifted away from her. Sakura immediately pulled up her bra and went into a fetal position trying not to look into this man's eyes.

"I might just have to give you that wish _Sakura."_ He said now taking her by the arms and leading her out of the room.

Itachi's POV

Itachi led Sakura down to where he was keeping his little brother. He was intending to weaken him by letting him bleed to death and than take his eyes because of the fact that Karin was the slut that he was going to fuck, but this proved more interesting. He opened the cell and threw her inside. He locked the door and without a word left with a grin.

After he got out of that room, he saw Zetsu waiting for him.

"Keep and eye on those two will you?" he told his comrade.

"Of course Itachi-san." He said before Itachi left.

He went right to his room, and lay on his bed with not a word. He actually cared for this Kyoko, even though he had only met her once. He was getting his sweet revenge.

Chapter end

AN: Alright, this took a while, but it was only because I had NO clue what I was going to do with it. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Author's note: Ok, well this is a very familiar scene, but is totally in Sasuke's point of view. Also it is extended.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Sasuke POV

Sasuke couldn't get any sleep. He was too cold to even try. Not to mention that there was random sounds coming from this dungeon. Suddenly someone was in the cell with him. He was too weak to even try to attack him. The person walked cautiously toward him. From what Sasuke could see with his slighted eyes, they ran at first and than started staring at him. 

They sat down next to him and then started touching his gash. Sasuke immediately grabbed the person's throat thinking it was Itachi. He glared at the person with his sharingan. He than realized with shock that it was Sakura Haruno the girl who has always cared for him no matter what.

After he left three years ago he had no one who cared about him. Orocimaru just wanted to use him for his body, and Kabuto was just following orders. Karin probably just wanted him for sex, but she was even more annoying than Sakura was in the beginning. 

Sasuke just stared at his old friend's horrified face. After all these years, even when he saw her briefly, she still cared about him. At that moment, all logic melted away from Sasuke's brain. He let go of her throat and stared into her eyes deactivating his sharingan.

"S...S...Sa...Sak...k...k...ku...kur...rrra?" he said shivering. His body moved before his brain was able to take over for him. He immediately hugged Sakura. He squeezed her hard trying to make up for all the years that were lost between them. Why was he feeling this way for her? Wasn't she the one who was always annoying to him? Wasn't she the one he left on the bench for... wait... why did he leave her on that bench anyway? 

He could have just left her lying on the ground after knocking her out. Why didn't he just leave her there if he was trying to fill his heart with hate to kill his brother? 

Suddenly a sharp pain reminded him that he was hurt. He immediately cringed and laid down holding the spot. Sakura silently removed his arm and started healing it. When did she learn this? Before he left she was useless! Did she learn all this so that she could be stronger? Whatever she did, Sasuke was grateful for it.

He stared at her as she worked on healing her wound. When did she get so beautiful? Even though the cell was dark, she seemed to glow in the little light that was in the cell. Sasuke didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to say because he had been under the rules of Orocimaru, and than lead a platoon to try and kill his brother. But that was all gone now. Akatsuki killed them. 

He was caught off-guard for one moment, and now his main goal in life was gone. What was he going to do now?

After Sakura was done healing him, she then slid him down and covered him with the five covers that was left for them to keep warm that he could not reach before. She just sat there returning the stare he was giving her for a few seconds, but she than slowly covered she as well and laid close to Sasuke. Sasuke shivered at the sudden warmth from her body. She seemed tense, like she was afraid of him pushing her away. She held onto him as he was shivering from the cold.

He laid his head on Sakura's and smelled her scent. She felt so soft on his skin. Her warm body also gave Sasuke something else. He could feel his dick getting hard. However, he was too tired to care. He ignored it. He felt himself finally falling asleep after having insomnia for the whole time he was there.

When he woke up, he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep on his chest. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He said to himself smiling. But then he remembered what his goal was. He could not kill Itachi if he loved her. How could he? His mind would be clouded, and when he actually could fight him, he'd just think of Sakura and no one else. His goal was to kill Itachi and get his revenge. Nothing else. He didn't have time to reminisce about the past, or love anyone. 

He had to be tough. He had to push her away. 

Suddenly she began to stir. She woke up, and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I see you're feeling better." She said to him. She was so cute he wanted to... to kiss her, but he knew he had to keep his angry composure. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her trying to not show any emotion.

"Akatsuki caught me if you really wanted to know. I was looking for..."

Sasuke smirked. "Let me guess, you were looking for me so that you could bring me back to Konoha..."

"No, I was looking for Itachi so that we can bring _him_ to Konoha, and you would be lured in." she said angrily.

"That was stupid Sakura..." Sasuke said looking away from her.

"It wasn't my idea..." she yelled at him. "It was Tsunade's."

"Alright then, what do they want with _you?_ You're useless." He laughed. However, he got the shock of his life. Sakura punched him in the face! She never punched him, leastways, that hard! He coughed up blood and spit it on the wall behind him. He looked back at Sakura in surprise and she looked at him with a completely pissed off face.

"I'm not useless anymore ASSHOLE!!" she yelled at him.

"Now, now children, play nice." Itachi's voice came from behind Sakura. Sasuke tried to get out of his chains with his sharingan blaring as well. The chains were too strong. He could not get out. He hated the feeling of being weak. Especially after training for three years. Part of him wanted to show off in front of Sakura for some reason. But the other part remembered that he should not do that because his brother was right there and he'd say he was weak again.

Itachi pushed some button, and the crank started pulling Sasuke's chains back causing his arms to not have flexibility. He saw his brother open the cell door, and heard Sakura's whimpering. He knew she was scared of his brother, but what could he do? He was chained to a fucking wall!

"So this is what you missed out on foolish little brother?" Itachi said caressing Sakura's pink cheek and kissing it. Sasuke could feel her shaking from fear of his brother. It was this moment that he realized he wanted to do something to Sakura. He couldn't allow it... why? Why couldn't he allow it? He should have hatred in his heart enough to let anything happen to Sakura without care. Why was he so defensive of her? 

"Leave her alone Itachi." He said in defense of Sakura.

"Why? This little Cherry Blossom hasn't bloomed yet, and I want to help it..." Itachi's statement was interrupted by a hard punch from sakura. She stood up glaring at him in nothing but her underwear.

"YOU PERVERT!!" she yelled. Sasuke stared at his old friend. She sure had grown! He started smirking. Why was he smirking? He studied her body; she was much sexier than Karin, not like he ever gave into her. Karin sometimes would go into his room naked and tried to seduce him, but every time he would force her out because he did not want to be bothered. 

Sakura had cute pink panties and bra. They complimented her curves, and practically clinged onto Sakura's body. He could see that she had nice long defined legs, which complimented her muscular ass. Sasuke was still covered by blankets, but he could feel his penis getting harder, and unknowingly his right leg shook with the fact that he could not take care of the need to pleasure himself. He tried to hold in groans from this pain.

Suddenly Itachi pointed at Sakura, putting her under genjitsu. 

"NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!! THE REAL SASUKE IS BEHIND ME!! GO AWAY!!" Sakura yelled. So that's what Itachi made her see... Why was it going to hurt her? Suddenly Sakura was backing up to the wall crying. She closed her eyes, and Sasuke could see her legs opening as she moaned. What was Itachi doing with an illusion of him? 

From this angle, Sasuke could see that she had perfectly round breasts, and a beautiful thin and toned stomach. It felt like it was torturing Sasuke as he felt himself get bigger and bigger while hearing the moans from Sakura.

"St...STOP IT!! DAMN IT ITACHI!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to defend her. He had to stop this.

"ITACHI LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Sasuke cried finally. Sasuke's hand that was closest to Sakura grabbed her arm and activated his sharingan so that he could release her illusion. He stared at Sakura deactivating his sharingan, and stared at her. He felt guilt. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her... he _loved_ her. When did this happen? He suddenly looked away and let go of her arm.

"Hn, I see you're growing up Sasuke." Itachi said taunting Sasuke. Sasuke saw Sakura close her eyes as Itachi came close to her. "You know you can't do anything to me because I'll just get you back..." he said leaning down to face her. "You shouldn't let such a beautiful woman go Sasuke... men like me are liable to take her..."

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled finally. "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU WORSE THEN I WAS PLANNING TO..." 

"Touchy, touchy..." Itachi grinned. "No wonder you don't have enough _hate_ to kill me. You still worry about this cute little cherry blossom..." he said pinning her to the wall and letting Sakura feel his erect cock through his clothes against her now wet and hot pussy.

Sasuke groaned to himself at watching her juices start flowing down her legs. "P...Please... leaves...leave me alone..." Sakura cried. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing her cry. He hated it before he left, and hated it now more because it was his own brother doing this to her. 

"What do you want with her anyway?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What? Besides the obvious reason little brother?" he said grinning at Sakura and putting his hand on her clit and lightly massaging it.

"Stop it..." Sakura said almost in a scream.

"As you wish..." he said with a smirk as he removed his hand. Sakura immediately gasped and crouched down to the ground.

Itachi just stood there grinning. "You should have let me finish you..." he said smirking. "And to answer your question Sasuke, I want her here for two reasons; the first is because she can lure Naruto here. The second... is because _I_ want to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. I tried to seduce her before, but while I began, she so cutely told me that she wanted to save her virginity..."  
"NO! Don't tell him! Please!" Sakura began begging him. Itachi just put a hand on her mouth and finished speaking.

"For you little brother." He finished with a grin. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. After all this time she saved it just for him? She shouldn't have had to worry about that! She should have just moved on from him. Why couldn't she just have moved on? It would have been so much easier for him to do what he had to do.

"Than why did you put her in with me if you wanted to have her?" Sasuke asked his older insane brother. His voice was straightforward, and was trying to not show how completely horny he was.

"I wanted to turn you into a man before I killed you finally..." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock. It didn't help that when he saw what Sakura was wearing he had an erection, which started getting bigger and bigger as Itachi tortured her. Itachi pulled the blankets off him and grinned at his little brother's boner. Sasuke could see Sakura look away blushing.

"I guess the foreplay worked..." he said. He grabbed Sakura by the hair and threw her onto the bed. He walked out of the cell, and with the push of a button, Sasuke's chains were undone. Sasuke immediately held sakura to try and stop her from crying.

"Either you fuck the little cherry blossom, or I will..." Itachi said. "And I won't make it as pleasurable as she would like." He finished.

"Aren't you going to give us privacy?" Sasuke said angrily.

"No... If I did than you might not do as I asked." He smirked.

"Pervert..." Sakura said to herself. She than looked at Sasuke scared. Sasuke looked into her frightened eyes. He didn't want to hurt Sakura, but he didn't want to hurt her more by allowing his brother to do whatever he was going to do to her. 

Sasuke than put his lips to his ear. "I guess we have no choice..." he said beginning to kiss her neck while his brother looked on grinning.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke slowly undid her bra, and than her panties. Sakura reached for his boxers and pulled them down as Sasuke brought her mouth in for a kiss. He had never kissed any girl other before. Not even Karin. Even though he was a novice he seemed to be good at it since he heard Sakura's moans coming from her mouth. 

Wasting no time, Sasuke put his huge length at the entrance of Sakura's wet pussy. "I'm sorry Sakura..." he whispered as he shoved the whole thing into her. Sakura let out a surprise moan mixed with screaming as she felt the pain. Sasuke kept it inside her for a few minutes so that she could get used to it. He knew from talking with comrades that it hurts most girls on their first time.

As he did this, he felt Sakura's muscles tightening around him. It felt so good he couldn't even describe how he felt at that moment.

Sakura held onto Sasuke and whispered into his ear "just go..." she said with tears in her eyes. As Sasuke began pumping Sakura, they seemed to forget that Itachi was even there. Sasuke suddenly activated his sharingan to send them both into a fantasy-like bedroom, where there was a comfortable bed, and the temperature was normal. There was Uchiha crests on the walls. Sasuke had brought them to his apartment back in Konoha. 

Sasuke went from pumping slowly and softly to fast and hard, using all of his Uchiha strength to make Sakura's pleasure better and better. Finally Sasuke felt himself climaxing. He didn't want to climax in Sakura, because they were still too young. But what if Itachi took her and raped her in spite of him? What if he impregnated her and he was left with the guilt of not doing so himself? 

Seeming like she was reading his mind, Sakura reached up to his ear and whispered. "Give me your Uchiha Sasuke... Don't worry about it. Just let it all in me..." she whispered trying not to be too loud so Itachi wouldn't hear. Sasuke could have cried if he hadn't trained himself never to shed a tear. She cared about him so much that she would be willing to have his child. But why? Sasuke finally relaxed a climaxed a long with Sakura who was screaming his name. It seemed like forever for all the juice to leave his system. After he was done, he fell to the side with Sakura still inside him and holding him close and her crying both happy and frightened tears.

The moment was interrupted with Itachi's clapping. "Well done little brother." He said grinning. "Now I will leave you two alone for a little while... But just so you know, tomorrow she's _mine_..." Itachi said before he left the room.

Sakura cried more and hugged onto Sasuke. 

"You... you HAVE to kill that bastard!!" she said to him. 

"I know... I won't let him hurt you I promise..." he said holding her in return and kissing her head. He pulled all the blankets back up and covered them both up. Sasuke didn't like admitting his feelings, but he loved Sakura. That's why he couldn't have her going with him. He didn't want her getting hurt by the people taking him to Orocimaru, or even Orocimaru hurting her. What she didn't know was that before he left, he kissed her on the forehead before leaving her on that bench. He held her close and kissed that same forehead again.

Sakura looked up at him, and he gave her the shock of her life. 

"I love you Sakura." He said to her with a dead serious face. "I always have. But I didn't want to show it. I was scared that I'd never kill Itachi if he knew, or that he'd hurt you. But it happened anyway. I'm sorry for everything." He said looking down.

Sakura stared at him. "Sasuke..." She could see it was the real Sasuke saying all this. She smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Sasuke, do you remember when we became Gennin?"

"What?" Sasuke asked. This was very unexpected and random. What was she talking about.

"You know, when Kakashi made us all tell him why we were Gennin. When he got to you, you told him your goal. But before you even mentioning killing someone, you said you wanted to restore your clan. Do you even remember that?" Sakura asked him.

This brought the memory right back to him. He did say that didn't he? Why did his goal become killing Itachi and nothing else? What happened to change that? Was it after Orocimaru bit him and cursed him? What was it? He realized now why Sakura was so open to allowing him to impregnate her. She wanted to help him with this burden. How could he have been so stupid?

He than grabbed Sakura's beautiful face and kissed her deeply. He kissed her for the longest time he could. He than did something Sakura didn't expect. Tears started coming from his eyes. Sakura hugged onto him and embraced him more.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss. "Thank you for reminding me Sakura." He whispered going to kiss her again. This time he was on top of her and started massaging her breasts. She moaned at this, and he knew she loved his. Her hands started exploring his body.

Than Sakura felt Sasuke's area again, and he was yet again erect. Sakura grinned. "Do you want more of me Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course Sakura-chan..." he said going in for another deep kiss.

This time they didn't go in for it right away. Sasuke decided to take it slow for the second time. Since there was no interruption he was able to pleasure Sakura like she deserved to be. 

He started with just a simple kiss. However his hands did most of the work now as he started massaging Sakura's left breast, and used his other hand to slowly work its way to Sakura's wet hot pussy he had just pounded. He grinned.

"Do you always get this way for me?" he asked her.

Sakura grinned as well. "Of coarse I do." She than gasped because Sasuke had just started massaging her clit. She yelped as Sasuke replaced his hand with his tongue and teased it. 

"St... stop... my... my turn..." she said moaning. She lifted his head up and they kissed deeply again, but Sakura now flipped him over and started pumping Sasuke's even bigger dick. She than traveled down and teased the head with her tongue before taking the entire thing in her mouth. She sucked it and sucked it, and smiled while she heard her lover groan like mad. She than felt his arm grabbing her and pulling her bottom to his face.

She moaned as she felt his tongue tease her clit again. They kept at this for a good while, until Sakura felt like she was going to cum. She stopped on his dick and twisted off him, and flipped him on top of her. She put her legs around Sasuke's hips. "Just fuck me more..." she said moaning and jerking her hips to just above Sasuke's dick. Sasuke smirked as he lowered his body to her pussy again.

This time he entered her slowly and little by little. Finally he worked his way to the end of her and pushed a little more for Sakura's and his pleasure. He pulled out and in slowly smiling as he heard Sakura's moans.

"Faster..." she commanded. He obeyed and went faster, but than slowed down and went faster again. She kept commanding him to go faster and faster until he was going as fast as his Uchiha genes would let him. Sakura was screaming his name louder and louder with each thrust. He felt it coming again. He knew she wanted him to impregnate her and no one else. He finally let go of all the cum again into her body as Sakura climaxed again with him.

"I love you Sakura." He said while lying on top of her with his cock still inside her but sleeping.

"I love you too Sasuke..." she said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke fell to his side, and held Sakura in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. And when we get back to Konoha, I want you to marry me." 

Sakura smiled wide and hugged him again. "Of course I will."

It was at that moment that they knew they could not die. Not yet.

"But what about Itachi..."

"I think I have a plan." He said smiling to her.

Zetsu's POV

Zetsu watched the couple have sex for a few hours in a row. He wasn't one for perversion, so he was bored. After they were finally worn out for having sex for about the fourth time in a row, they started talking.

"I think I have a plan." Sasuke said to Sakura after asking about what they were going to do about Itachi. "I'm not chained anymore remember? And obviously someone's going to have to come in and chain me up again. How about we both transform into each other when we hear someone coming, and even if I'm going with him as you, I can finally fight him, and than I'll free you. I'll protect you with my life Sakura."

This proved very interesting to Zetsu. After they both fell asleep finally, he went to relay the news to Itachi.

"So what did my little brother do after I left?" he asked with his usual tone.

"They had sex for a while, but afterward Sasuke said something very interesting."

"And what is that?"

"They have a little plan Itachi-san. Since he is no longer chained, they will use jitzu to switch places so that you can be alone with Sasuke so that he can kill you. And than he's planning on rescuing Sakura from those chains afterward."

Itachi grinned. "That _is_ interesting. I think we should counter it don't you think?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Easy. Kisame will take _Sasuke_ to the old Uchiha compound and wait for _Sakura_ and I there." He grinned. That way if they don't end up doing this plan, the real Sasuke will try to kill me no matter what, and if you have Sasuke, than I can rape Sakura right in front of him." He said grinning.

"That is a good plan Itachi-san. I will go tell Kisame-san so he can get ready." He said disappearing to tell Kisame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Final Battle

AN- I didn't feel like changing this to make it more like the Manga, but I did add the part of Itachi being good. It will be more in depth in the next chapter.

(Itachi's POV)

The next day, Itachi and Kisame walked in to see Sasuke and Sakura awake and cuddling.

"Aw, isn't this cute..." he said with a disgusted smirk.

Sakura seemed frightened, as Itachi opened the door and Kisame walked in. Sasuke struggled to stop her from going, but Kisame held his gigantic sword to him and chained him up while Itachi came over to him. _Their good actors_ Itachi thought.

"It's too bad she's mine now..." he said holding his Sakura's chin up and grinning. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"SASUKE!!!" he was screaming. Itachi grinned as he just kept leading her into his own room. It was dark, and had a gigantic bed in it. On the table were Sasuke's Sound outfit, and his sword. Next to it was Sakura's clothes as well. He threw him on the bed and locked the door with his back turned to her. When he turned around he wasn't surprised to see a half-dressed Sasuke holding his sword to his brother's throat.

He grinned. "I see you've tricked me little brother."

"I wanted to thank you properly for reminding me of the reason I wanted to kill you. You killed our clan. You think that _you_ are going to be the one to restore it again? No way in _hell_ Itachi." He said glaring at him.

Itachi grinned. It was time to tell him his plan failed. "What you don't realize little brother, it that a comrade of mine, Zetsu, watched you all night, and I was ready for this. I intended to rape your girlfriend senseless, but this seems to be proving more fun." He said as a he changed into a murder of crows. "Follow me Sasuke. We can finish this fight in an old Uchiha compound." There, Sasuke saw that Kisame had Sakura, now fully dressed again, and was sitting right next to her on the side. He knew better than to turn his back on Itachi, so he did not go to run to her.

"Kisame and Sakura will watch our fight, and there will not be any interruptions of any kind." He said to him and Kisame as well. In truth he really didn't want to kill him, but he needed Kisame and Zetsu whom he knew was watching to think that. The truth is that despite everything he thought of in the previous chapters, Itachi loved his little brother. He hoped that he knew better after he died.

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She didn't seem that scared, because she knew that he wanted to kill Itachi at all costs. At first they just used genjitsu against each other, but than finally started fighting. After fighting for a while, and proving to his brother that he was indeed stronger, Itachi told Sasuke why he kept him alive. He kept him alive, because he had gone blind with his Mangekyo Sharingan, and that he needed his little brother's eyes to see again.

Sakura gasped at the thought of it.

"First you kill my comrades, then you chain me up as a fucking prisoner, than you attempt to rape my Sakura, and now you're trying to tell me that you need my eyes? I'm going to FUCKING kill you before you do that." He said with fire in his eyes.

As they fought, Sakura thought her lover was in trouble as Itachi used Amaterasu, which caused anything that he looked at to become a huge black flame. Sakura thought he got Sasuke and so did Itachi. However, he tried to find his body to find only ashes from his jitzu. Itachi was suddenly stabbed in the stomach from behind.

"I told you I envisioned you DEAD Itachi." He said now standing over his older brother's surprised face. The three watched as Itachi died.

"You... have... gotten... stronger..." he said finally passing out never to speak again. Kisame was in too much shock to do much of anything, as Sakura ran to Sasuke, who caught him in his strong arms, as they kissed.

"You finally killed him!" she said squeezing him tight.

"Yea..." he said looking down. "But he's not the only one who killed my clan."

"What?"

"Mandara Uchiha is alive... he's the one..." however Sasuke's explanation was interrupted by Kisame attacking him with rage for killing his partner. Sakura and Sasuke double-team on him. Sakura used her insane strength and Sasuke his superior moves. Suddenly it was too much for them. Sakura was knocked down, and Sasuke immediately got in defense of her.

"Aw, protective of your girlfriend... you both will DIE!" however, Naruto appeared in front of them as he was about to hit them... well Naruto's shadow clone. Many other Narutos attacked Kisame, and the others came in and took Kisame's fight away from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto came back over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
